


there's a rumor going round about me and you

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @blueberrythor





	there's a rumor going round about me and you

Knock. Knock.

You peeled your eyes open and rolled over to look at the clock. 2AM? Who could possibly be knocking on your door at 2AM? You pulled your duvet over your head and hoped whoever it was would go away. They didn't. Several exceedingly loud knocks later, you pried yourself out of bed, intent on only peeking out to see who was determined to keep you up. You were shocked to see Bucky outside your door. You quickly unlocked it and let him in. “Bucky? What are you doing here?”

He plopped himself onto your couch as you locked the door behind him. “Well doll, I'm going to need you to put on some pants before we continue this conversation.”

You looked down, and sure enough you had forgone pants in your search to see who was at your door. You glared at him, “Excuse me for not taking the time to put on pants when a crazy person was knocking on my door.”

“Ha ha. You're hilarious Y/N. Very funny. Now go put on some pants so I can complain about Steve with a straight face.”

You walked down the hall and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. When you got back to your living room, you sat next to Bucky and put your head on his shoulder. “Okay, complaining, go ahead.”

Bucky felt your head land on his shoulder and he really tried to control his breathing. Maybe he had a tiny crush on you. It wasn't like he ever intended on you knowing about it. You were his best friend, besides Steve, and he wouldn't screw that up over a silly crush. He wasn't sure he'd make it if he lost you completely. You snuggled into his side, and his heart sped up again. Okay maybe a big crush. 

“Uh, Buck?”

Oh. Right. He's somehow supposed to manage talking while in such a state. “Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the punk. He's finally bringing girls home. But he could at least warn a guy. He didn't even text me until I was all the way home.” 

You chuckled, “He was probably a little to concerned with getting laid. But don't you worry, my couch is always available.” You reached to rub his shoulder. “I, on the other hand, am going back to bed.” You got up, kissed his cheek, and headed towards your room. “G’night Buck.”

Bucky was thankful for the darkness of the room as he felt the blush rise up his cheeks. “Um, Y/N?”

You turned around, “Yeah?”

“Would you want to hang out tomorrow? I'm sure Steve will still be busy, so it's not like I'll be missed over there.”

You smiled to yourself. Maybe you had a crush on Bucky. No big deal. It was a secret you planned on keeping as long as possible. “Sure. That sounds great.”

“Awesome. Goodnight Y/N.”

“Night Bucky.”

By the time the next morning rolled around, you had forgotten Bucky was even there. You rolled over to look at the clock, 9 AM. If it hadn't been for the smell of your favorite breakfast, you wouldn't have dragged yourself out of bed and down the hall for at least two more hours. When you entered your kitchen, you saw Bucky at your stove wearing the sweatpants he showed up in minus one shirt. It was a sight you could get used to. 

“Hey you. If I had known I'd get breakfast out of it, I would have invited you to sleep on my couch a long time ago.” You pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table, “But since when do you cook?”

“I wanted to say thank you for letting me sleep over, so I made you breakfast. And no, I didn’t poison it.” He faked a grimace, “At least I don't think I did.”

“I'm hemorrhaging I'm laughing so hard. Now please bring me some food before I die of starvation.”

Once you had gotten your coffee and breakfast, you began to feel human again. You attempted to make conversation. 

“Did you sleep okay?”

Bucky chuckled, “You've had enough coffee to rejoin the land of the living?” You stuck your tongue out at him and he continued, “I slept pretty well. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

You smiled, “That's great. And no problem. Think of me as your best friend slash hideaway when your other best friend is getting laid.”

“Was that supposed to be a joke? Maybe drink some more coffee before you try that again.”

You attempted to glare at him, but you just couldn't and the two of you dissolved into laughter.

The pair of you ate in comfortable silence until you said, “So, what did you want to do today?”

“I'm cool with a lazy day. But you're the one whose couch I hijacked, whatever you want to do is good with me.”

“Yes! We can watch Christmas movies!” You realized how you sounded and added, “You know, if you want. No big deal.”

Bucky chuckled, “I'm actually surprised you've shown this much restraint. Of course we can watch them doll.”

You broke into a smile from ear to ear, and hugged him. “Thank you!” You pulled away and asked, "Did you want to watch anything in particular?"

Bucky shrugged, "You know I never really watched Christmas movies doll. You can pick."

“Okay. You find some snacks and I'll go find the DVD's.” You hopped out of your chair and headed down the hall.

“Please don’t do what I think you’re about to do. I'm not sure if I can handle your Christmas spirit just yet.”

"It's December!"

"It's early December!"

You glared at him and started off down the hall. Before you were out of sight, you turned on your heel and said, “Prepare yourself to experience the epitome of movie experiences.” And then you were off grumbling about “what kind of childhood” and “never possibly had a good Christmas” before he could get a word in edgewise. 

When you called him into your living room, any feelings Bucky thought he had for you were instantly confirmed. You had set up a blanket fort for the two of you. When you peered out he realized you had decked yourself out in your Christmas finest.

“Doll, I'm a little concerned with how easy it was for you to find all this, considering it's the first week of December.”

“Don't you judge me Barnes. I keep my Christmas pajamas easily accessible.” You giggled, “You know it's my favorite holiday.” 

He shouldn't have been shocked really. You'd been obsessed with Christmas for as long as he’d known you. But the way you were giggling and the light in your eyes was really throwing him off his game.

“I do, but I still think you're a little crazy,” he teased.

You pointed a finger at him, “Shut up and get in the blanket fort.”

He had to laugh. You, standing there in pajamas covered in little candy canes, wagging a finger at him. He held up his hands, “Okay okay I'm coming.”

He handed you the popcorn and candy he had gathered up, and crawled into the fort. You had shoved fairy lights into tiny jars and they sat in each of the four corners. From inside, you had a perfect view of the tv.

“Wow Y/N, you really outdid yourself.”

“It's only fitting you enjoy this in a perfect location.”

Little did you know, you made it more perfect than anything else. Sitting next to you, with your perfect thigh pressed up against his and your perfect hand brushing up against his, was something straight out of his favorite dreams. Bucky couldn't stop himself and pressed his lips against yours.

Bucky still had his hand on your cheek when he said, “Would you want to go on a date with me Y/N?”

“I'd love that Bucky,” you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
